


loss

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Grieving, Post-Marineford, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: It didn’t really sink in until Marco was staring at their graves.Writer's Month Prompt #20.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	loss

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

It didn’t really sink in until Marco was staring at their graves.

He’d seen it all happen, too. Both of them had died right before his eyes. He’d caught the exact moments they breathed their last breaths. He knew a dead person when he saw one, and there was no mistaking it.

Still, even as the chaos died down, and their bodies remained still, it didn’t quite seem real. When Shanks offered to take care of the burials, it didn’t seem necessary.

In hindsight, Marco was grateful he didn’t have to do that himself.

As he stood in front of the memorial, watching his father’s coat and the strings on his brother’s hat shifting with the breeze, he realized for the first time that they were truly gone.


End file.
